Panda bar
Formerly, the captain of the fourth division, panda_bar (or 'Panda' as she is commonly known amongst her friends) stepped down from her position in order to focus more on raising her child with the 12th division's captain, Kurogasa. Her arduous decision to step down paved the way for her fellow VC and good friend (who has turet-tendencies, often seen yelling out oppai ''during random instances), Tleilaxu to assume the role that she once served with pride and honor. Her love for her husband and darling daughter is tantamount to the compassion that she holds for healing the sick and the wounded. Never raising her voice, nor her sword to anyone..unless the situation deemed it necessary, she generally exhibits a friendly and playful manner to most of her fellow Gotei peers. Panda has two pets, one is her precious calico cat, Paris (also known as Pare-Pare) whom her beloved daughter, Charlotte loves dearly and would gladly give her left tentacle if it meant keeping Paris safe from harm and the other is her cherished phoenix bird, who goes by the name of Asagoruk (Asa, shortened) who nestles itself atop her head. Appearance With long, dark brown hair that cascades down her back, the ex-captain has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman who's in her twenties with very exotic features, mainly attributed to her mixed descent of Pacific islander, Japanese, Korean and German blood. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform and Tlei's old VC badge strapped to her upper right arm (as an ''unofficial rank of VC) with a light green and red sash wrapped around her waist, and a braided bracelet tied around her wrist that holds the key to her husband's most treasured and highly coveted secrets. Asagoruk, her mythical phoenix bird, adorns her hair like a miniature bullet-cloche and never seems to move from his spot, unless summoned by panda herself. {C}The ex-captain's smile always manages to melt her huband's stern and sometimes rigid demeanor away, warranting a softer-side from the Gotei's very own resident 'mad scientist'. Personality A very private and reserved person, she is natually amicable to the rest of her fellow Gotei peers and friends. But she has a devilish and dangerously lustful and playful side that not many know about, except for her husband who is the cause of his lovely wife's Jekyll and Hyde persona as a side effect from the remodified blood antigens that course through her veins, and tries his best to keep this side of her at bay. Panda_bar's aspirations of helping and curing the sick has always been a dream of hers, wanting to be able to work within a hospital setting and amongst critical care shinigami patients. A proud member of the Shinigami Women's Association, she along with a few of her fellow SWA friends, Legolas_Archer (the awesome former 7th squad VC), codegal and the 10th squad's very talented captain, Yuuki-san, were specifically responsible for organizing the Gotei's very first Annual Bachelor Auction. When she is not volunteering her services to the fourth squad in healing the sick and wounded, she is at the home that she shares with her one true love and brilliant husband, the 12th division's captain Kurogasa, as well as caring for their precious daughter Charlotte, a genetically modified hybrid plant. Panda is an avid lover of absurdist humor, and together with her ruggedly handsome and loving husband, they are simpatico when it comes to creating the crackiest of crack. On her spare time, panda is a huge movie buff (often on her visits to the RW, she steadily increases her collection of blu-rays and has even gone as far as to request from her husband to create an Internet connection feeding from the real world into Soul Society so she is able to stay updated with her favorite shows online), and has seen almost every single movie (worth-seeing) ever made. In fact, towards the end of their very first date, panda and Kuro wound up doing a marathon of Indiana Jones movies, only to inevitably end with a marathon on each other. >.> She also loves listening to old vinyl records and has her own record player that she brought in from the real world along with a few of her favorites albums to listen to, but you will often hear the glorious sounds of Freddie Mercury resonating from her office in the fourth squad barracks.^^ A lover of cats, her calico-cat Paris exhibits odd and unusual quirks with an appetitie for bamboo plants much similar to a panda bear, and it comes as no surprise that Paris loves to munch on Charlotte's vines whenever she's asleep...consequently, labeling her as a perfect fit for this wildly imaginative and dysFUNctional family. Relationships Kurogasa: The gods must have been on one helluva sugar-high the day that the fates decided to have Kuro and panda meet. One would call it kismet, another would call it purely coincidental, whatever acceptable explanation one would deem worthy, it is undeniable that their meeting sparked a lot of buzz. Who'd have thought that this mild mannered and often obsessed in the pursuit of knowledge - to the brink of madness - scientist, would woo and win the heart of the former Fourth Squad captain, but as the Greek Gods saw something magically cracktastic within this union that would equate to history's most epic pairing, 'twas not since peanut and jelly, cookie's and cream, Sodom and Gomorrah, Captain and Tenille, Spongebob and his Squarepants...that a pairing has graced so many lips only to be followed with either a guffaw or a slight chuckle at the things they come up with. She is fiercely loyal to him and he would die a thousand and one greek tragedy deaths ^_= just to protect her (eat your heart out Ichihime :P). The gravitational pull between panda and her husband is immeasurable, neither being able to be apart from the other for more than 24 hours before the onset of withdrawal symptoms begin to set in, like a drug-addict...he is her dealer and she keeps coming back for more. It is only around her, that he exhibits a softer more gentle side that other's would not expect, considering the lengths that he would go through and his unorthodox and sometimes, unethical methods of experimentation. None would expect a man of such a reputation to love anything or anyone ''else, other than his pursuits. But those who are under such assumption have never quite bore witness to his interactions with his loving wife. For these reasons and more, is why Kuro is the love of her life, her husband and doting father to their beloved daughter, Charlotte. They first met in the impoverished streets of Rukongai, upon recently dying rather peculiar deaths, their arrival within that district was just as peculiar, if not more >.< Charlotte: Panda and Kuro's lovely daughter, Charlotte was a creation of the 13th squad captain himself. Char-Char (as she is more commonly known by others) has been known to fall head-over-roots for a few of Gotei's most eligible bachelors, and has on occasion attempted to woo three of the bachelors who each posed in a calendar spread hosted by the Shinigami Womens Association's with each bachelor winning the cover of the month. Elementalist, who was Mister February and bachelor of the month had captured the eye of Charlotte in his scantilly clad cupid's outfit. The following month's calendar issue was a double-feature, and showcased the brobears (Jovie and Cenyt) in all twelve spreads. Char-Char thought the bear-bros looked postively delicious for each month and had plastered their pics all over her wall. 'Tleilaxu: Is the likely candidate to replace panda in her former position and the husband of Unohana Retsu. Yuuki-san: The sweet and very talented captain Yuuki has always been so accommodating and friendly to the fourth squad VC as well as her old partner in crime during the Gotei after-hours. Yuuki's highly imaginative and artful mind is what stood out the most for panda, knowing that her skills would be sought after by many, she approached Yuuki in assisting her with the efforts for the auction and coining her the nickname "Snowflake", an alias equivalent to a writer's pen-name. TheLevinsnake: Panda's relationship to the 7th squad captain could almost be ''rated on a six degrees of separation scale, but not quite for Snakie was always a pleasure to be around, and her bonds to his former VC, Legolas_Archer was strengthened from the assistance that was lent during the bachelor auction, which comes as no surprise considering she was always the one to keep Snakie out of trouble, whenever his ''loving ''wife, Tohru, was absent. He always makes her laugh with his silly shenanigans, especially the time when he was caught by her husband streaking through his barracks looking for his wife, Tohru. Sir Nimbus: Her first encounter with this ''chivalrous captain ended with Nimbus doting that his one true OTP was to be pandaXkuro, with panda in retrospect exclaiming her full support for a NimbusXRan ship ^^. Always offering tea and popcorn to his Gotei friends, especially when a battle is in the works. Former Gotei captains & Friends: '''Elementalist: Cenyt: Tohru: Jovie: Legolas_Archer: Ran: History Her death was, what many would describe as a "freak accident" and perhaps a likely contender for the docufiction 1000 ways to die. Death by asphyxiating on a banana (and nooo, I'm referring to an actual banana >,<) while jumping on a trampoline and much to her dismay that chunk became lodged....deep, DEEP..within the back of her throat causing panda to topple over, landing on her right shoulder and dislocating it in the process. As she was lying there in agony and writhing in pain, reeling around on the ground and gasping for air, a brown-recluse happens to land upon her throat, biting her in the process...further exacerbating her grave situation, because of how severely allergic she was to spiders ^^;;. Thus, for panda_bar, life in the gotei truly started upon her Darwinian death. Powers and Abilities More crack coming soon. Zanpakutou Trivia Quotes Category:Division 4 Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles